


基于封闭系统的热力学和动力学理论运用实例

by HeavyWaterCoolingTower



Category: If there were chances to escape
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyWaterCoolingTower/pseuds/HeavyWaterCoolingTower
Summary: 王赵飞车。写于2017年10月





	基于封闭系统的热力学和动力学理论运用实例

**Author's Note:**

> 彼时文笔尚朴素而生涩。

折起那张诊断书，王分水小心地收进一个厚厚的文件袋。  
那个蓝色的文件袋里，按时间顺序装着他治疗期间的所有记录和文件。两周前复诊时，张医生终于宣布他已基本康复，不需要再服药了。为此，三家六人特地去小龙坎火锅庆祝了一回。  
一个是自己最好的异性朋友，一个是从小到大的玩伴，两边还是前任。然而这对前任很争气，旧事分毫不提。这顿饭就这么轻松愉快地吃过了，三个孩子还一人吹了一瓶啤酒。唯一的遗憾是赵纳维一高兴，没忍住直接当着老妈的面开始点烟，结果她妈脸立马抹了下去，后半段的气氛变得有些凝重。  
一周后，好事再次登门拜访——王分水收到了华森的offer。第二天下午，赵纳维和正休着暑假的李别风受邀来他家打麻将，顺便帮他收拾行头。过两天，他就要带着这些东西去红牌楼广场边的公司开始新生活。

赵纳维第一眼就被王分水的书柜所吸引，里面整齐地摆着许多科普和科幻作品——包括她总是一开始啃就放弃的银河帝国全套。除此之外就是小说和军事读物，以及按顺序摆放的不完整的jump漫画。她随手抽出一本《全职猎人》，一开始复习就停不下来。看完发现没有下一本，只有带着怨气关上书柜。  
“老王，怎么没看到你的教材呢？”李别风蹲在书桌另一边，正奋力伸手进缝隙去插上手机充电器的插头。  
“都卖了。”王分水正在检查证件。他把银行卡、医保卡和身份证一张张插进卡包：“我也想不到有一天要重操旧业啊。”  
“你还会记账吗？”  
对方轻蔑一笑：“我在队里记了四年的账你信吗？”  
“咚”一声，李别风狠狠地撞上桌沿。他捂着脑袋站起来：“你衣服烫好没有？”  
王分水一脸不适。“烫好了。我开个玩笑，别那么激动好吗，看着就痛。”  
李别风摆摆手表示没事，一边嘶嘶吸气，进厨房喝水去了。

赵纳维放下漫画，来到打开的衣柜前。  
衣架上是整洁的白衬衫和深蓝色的领带，和他的书架一样，装满了天空和海洋。全是蓝色、绿色和灰色，非常克制的冷色调。  
衣柜门里有一面穿衣镜，镜中的自己穿着深蓝的吊带衫、白色的棉麻马甲和暗红长裙，一头褪色到发灰的蓝紫色短发依然流光溢彩。  
然后她就看到了那顶蓝色的贝雷帽，放在衣柜上层，下面是叠得整整齐齐的旧军装。赵纳维踮起脚，手指触摸到金色的帽徽，并没有想象的那么冰凉。帽身的材质很挺括，表面略微粗糙。  
赵纳维手指一动，拿了下来，将那顶贝雷帽戴到了自己头上。  
王分水正好从书箱里翻出一本失落已久的《中级财务会计》——他突然想起这本之所以没被卖掉是因为他挂过科，第二学期补考完就顺手塞进箱子拿了回来。他想叫李别风进来，扭头却看到赵纳维头顶蓝天的背影。  
镜中的她，正深深地被自己吸引。  
在透过窗帘的一线阳光里，赵纳维顾影自怜的模样宛如冬日盛开的水仙，让他目眩神迷。  
深褐的双眸中闪着太阳的光辉，她的嘴角不住上扬。  
王分水顿时噤声。

赵纳维这才发现老王正透过镜子看着她，连忙摘下帽子。  
“不好意思。”她低着头道歉，嘴角依然藏不住笑。  
王分水放下课本，愣愣地走上前去。  
“没事，你戴着很漂亮。”  
他想让赵纳维继续戴着，但她已经放回原处了。  
赵纳维背对着他：“那时的你肯定很帅。”  
王分水已经走到了朋友区的边缘。然而这次，直到对方转过身，看向他，他也没能停下。  
血色的长裙，纯洁的开衫，再往上就是回忆中的苍穹。他清楚地记得沙漠中的那些日与夜，记得自己如何看着无数个蓝天变成同一片星空。  
一瞬间，满天星辉尽数坠落，纷纷跃入他的双眼，她的全身落满星尘。  
他第一次如此靠近她，近到让她能够看到自己颈动脉的跳动。

赵纳维没有惊诧。只是和他一样，她无意识地加重了呼吸的幅度。  
她清楚地记得，吃火锅那天，她一走进店面就有种久违的兴奋，吹了一瓶纯生后更是滔滔不绝。她连连与王分水和他的母亲碰杯，恭喜他康复，得意忘形到居然当着妈妈的面开始点烟。回家后，借着这股无可名状的兴奋，她居然一口气把卡在瓶颈的稿子给撸完了。  
那时她只当是朋友康复的喜悦，再说前一天甲方刚把拖了两天的两千打到账上，她没有理由不高兴。  
只是直到躺上了床，内心的躁动依然不得安宁——这一周都是如此。  
当结实的双臂环绕她的身体，赵纳维突然失去笑容。

我听到他的呼吸了。  
我听到他的心跳了。  
我该说什么？要推开他，还是就这样让他抱着？  
他喜欢我……  
不行！我不能喜欢他，会出事的。  
赵纳维缓缓吸气，随时准备挣脱怀抱。  
不要轻举妄动，只是一个拥抱……只要他再进一步，再往前越界一步，我就挣脱他……再往前一步，我就……  
赵纳维的神经已经紧绷到极限。她缓缓抬起小臂，十指紧握成拳，关节棱角对着王分水的肋骨。  
她紧闭双眼，猛然出击。  
仿佛某个开关突然被打开，理智丝毫不减，欲望却像瀑布，跌落悬崖，倾泻而下。  
双拳擦过腰际，立刻如磁石般在背后汇合紧扣。她紧紧将他抱在怀里。  
放弃吧，不可能的。  
我已经想了很久了。

“为什么要这么做？”她问道。  
“我不想让自己后悔。”他的回答很诚恳。  
“我不知道。”她说。  
“什么？”  
她侧过脸，把耳朵贴到他喉部。  
“你是怎么想的？”她的声音极其微弱。  
“我……”他笨手笨脚地温暖她的后脑，“我大概，有点喜欢你，我想……哎，但是，也不完全是……”  
他找不到理由再抱她，无力地松开双手。  
“我不想这样。”她几乎放弃了用声带发声。  
可她的手却伸进背心，开始抚摸对方的腰身脊背。  
“那你为什么还……”  
女孩子柔软的胸部揉着他的横膈膜，逼他混乱的大脑做出回应。  
他手臂僵硬地悬在空中，不知该不该放下，更不知该说什么。  
王分水预感不好。赵纳维情绪不太正常——应该说，她本身就是情绪起伏大的人，很容易爆炸，从来如此。  
现在，她似乎要爆发了。

“我有点喜欢她。  
“我们本来并不适合。我二十好远了，找对象首要目标就是结婚，不想耽误谁；而她完全不想结婚，谈恋爱都嫌麻烦。  
“可我们已经熟到，有些事除了她，不想和任何人分享的地步了。有时我觉得，如果能和她继续，不结婚其实也可以……”  
他最终还是抱了回去。她的手指刹那间肆无忌惮起来。  
“她喜欢我吗？……  
“她可能想来一发，但不想打破友谊关系。或者说还是因为一贯的自我保留？她总不喜欢把想法全说出来……对，正是这样，就容易积累情绪。她喜欢画画，喜欢在微博和朋友圈吐槽。她有很多朋友，可这才是她发泄情绪的主要手段。  
“她最近又遇到什么困扰了？和我相关吗？  
“我到底要不要继续下去……  
“如果她只是想要安慰，不要依靠的话，我还能给她……如果她想要炮友，只解决生理需求，找到对象就分那种……cnm我接受不了！  
“我早该让她相信，直男和直女之间是没有纯洁的友谊的。可我为什么迟迟不说？  
“可能真的，从一开始，对她就不是单纯的友谊吧。连我自己都不想承认。不过友谊这个标签真那么重要吗？  
“现在说什么都晚了，她那么固执的人。”  
她的双唇近在咫尺，离他的咽喉。  
“她的气息好热。  
“拜托你不要把我肋骨当琴弦弹了，我……  
“看来今天这炮非打不可了，我总不能丢给她一个振动棒让她别来烦我吧。  
“就这样吧。那俩套子跟了我两年，再不用就过期了。  
“不管往后发生什么，我都认了。”  
捧起她的脸，他不顾一切地吻向她的脖子。  
对方发出一声惨烈的叫喊。

“我草！”  
正打算进门的李别风差点被口水呛到，刚碰到门把的手瞬间弹开。  
尽管早有预感，但毫无防备地就听到门里的疾风闪电，李别风还是受到了惊吓。好在他一直做着心理准备，装作很平静地样子，以几乎听不到的力道敲了敲门：  
“那个，老王，我还有事，我……先走了。”  
他俩终于要干正事了。正好老王他妈也逛超市去了，此时不做更待何时。  
李别风快步走到门口，换上鞋子就滚，关上房门时还故意发出很大的声音。

屋里的两个人默默收回情欲，重新摆出矜持。本来卡在一个尴尬的节点，李别风就这么一走了之，没理由不继续了。  
王分水象征性咳嗽两声。  
“你……想要吗？”  
赵纳维不说话，只是点头。  
“你还有什么……想说的？”  
赵纳维噗嗤笑了：“别说得跟要就义了一样好吗。”  
她再次抬头，眼波流转，含情脉脉。  
“别紧张，我不用你负责。这又不是什么大事。”  
语气却如霜降般凉薄。  
王分水叹了口气。这不是他最想要的回答，但也足够了。  
他伸手，打算脱下她的开衫，可刚碰到肩膀就缩了回去。  
他别过头去深呼吸几次。  
再次尝试的时候，他成功了。对方配合他转身举手臂，并也帮他脱下上衣。  
当赤裸的身体终于紧贴彼此，躁动的心再也按捺不住。他一把将她抱起，然后轻轻放在床上。  
床头正对着空调的出风口，突然受冻的赵纳维抓起凉被裹在身上，蜷缩在枕头旁。  
他爬上床撑在她上方，用身体挡住冷风。她故意看向衣柜里的镜子，只用余光注视他的伤痕。

“可以吗？”  
“可以。”  
做好防护，他进入了她。  
他伏在她身上，脸埋进枕头。而她盯着天花板，四肢紧锁对方。接合处严丝合缝，胯间的扭转极尽亲密。  
她左手握着右手手腕，扣在他宽阔的背上，用力往下压去。  
“别那么用力，”他艰难请求，“我要窒息了。”  
“对不起。”她挣扎着在他脖颈边呼出热流，小心地松开手腕。  
最亲密的时刻，任何细微的情绪的波动都将被无限放大。  
身下的人，紧张而痛苦，纠结得难以释怀。他撑起身来看她，果然是眉头紧蹙，整个面部没有一块肌肉放松。  
“你很痛吗？”  
“没有啊。”她摇摇头，“我自慰的时候也这样。”  
她收紧内里，张弛有度的节奏让他忍不住张口喘息。  
“我一直在用力。”她笑了笑。  
“你不用这么用力……”他拉过她的手，让她触到自己的阴蒂，“不够爽就自己来啊。”  
“不行。好不容易才有个肢体接触的机会。”  
她抽出手，固执地继续抱他。  
又不是以后就没机会了……虽有疑惑，但欲火焚身之际容不得多嘴。他抬起她的臀部，更用力地深入其中。  
头颈都被她抱在臂弯，面颊紧贴，视线亦被掩埋。她无规律地拽扯他的头发，渴求的指尖让他头皮发麻，喉中挤出低泣一般的呻吟。  
舔了舔唇角，她残存的体液苦涩得让人脱水乏力。  
直觉告诉他不能再继续了——或许就不该开始。  
可现在还能怎样？更何况，她压抑的声线已经让他彻底失智。  
他只有一次接一次，越发快速地深入，直到快感累积到阈值，数据溢出。

“你怎么……你哭了？”  
“没有啊？”  
“可你的眼里……”  
赵纳维的声音毫无哽咽，然而一开口，盈满双眼的清液就流了出来。  
王分水默默把后半句咽了回去。他突然意识到，自己早已见过那样的神态——就在她平静时的脸上。  
当思绪流过，表情里便沉积起焦灼。只是现在更直白了，像她脱去衣装赤裸的背部，露出藏在一片过敏后留下的红点。  
为什么自己不早点醒悟呢。  
赵纳维擦干眼睛：“你现在怎么想的？”  
“我……？”  
“可以忘了这件事吗？”  
“可以是可以，只是……”  
做之前，他想的是就这样和她在一起吧，前程后路都不问了。可她突然变得那么迷惘，让他完全不敢轻举妄动。  
“忘了就好。”她点点头，“都二十多岁的人了，这么大点事，至于吗。”  
他一脸茫然。  
“你高潮了吗？”他试探着问。  
“没。”  
“还需要吗？”  
“不用。”她摆手紧接着摇头。

事情在来临前的瞬间戛然而止，但这根本不是她失落的原因。  
“为什么要这样？——和我做爱？”  
“太寂寞了，我忍不住。”  
她干脆地回答，底气却异常虚弱。  
“为什么是我？”  
“……”  
“你喜欢我吧。”  
“……”  
“跟我在一起吧。”  
“不行！”她突然恐慌，“我会耽误你的。”  
“我不求和你相守一生，赵纳维。我只想和你形成一种不再压抑，不再纠结的关系。”  
“可你总会遇到更适合你的，你那么好的条件，肯定能找到更好的。我不适合你，到时候你遇到了更好的人，我这边又牵着你，多不好。”  
“你怎么总跟自己过不去呢？你喜欢我，那就在一起啊，想那么多干嘛，有用吗？”也许刚从疾病中痊愈，他有恃无恐。  
赵纳维的眼神黯淡了：“我——我知道自己喜欢哪种人，而你不是那种。”  
“问题的关键不是你喜欢哪种人不喜欢哪种，是我们的心态！你在纠结什么？朋友关系变味了？不存在的。你没必要一定要理清，只需要顺其自然，好好过就可以了！”  
“我也想顺其自然好好过，说得容易！我们彼此那——么了解，对于耍朋友来说，了解过头了，以后肯定经常吵架……”  
“这，谈恋爱哪有不吵架的？而且你怎么知道太熟就一定要吵架？”  
她放弃了争辩：“可能真的是我太矫情了吧。”  
“你太完美主义了，天天想那么多，怪不得你活得那么累……”  
累？我天，我之前从来没想过把这个词用在她身上！我们对彼此，到底还有多少误解啊？  
“这次就算了吧。”  
“……好吧，算了吧。”  
“我没事的。”  
赵纳维终于笑了起来。可与此同时，她的声音也哽咽了。

门外传来钥匙插入锁孔的声音。  
王分水拍拍旁边的裸体：“我妈回来了，快穿衣服。”  
赵纳维疲惫地起身：“你妈不会惊讶的。”  
“但她要是发现了，以后肯定就把你当儿媳妇看了！”  
“卧槽。”  
穿衣速度快了十倍。  
当王分水的妈妈来叫她儿子帮忙洗菜时，她看到那个女孩子正埋坐在书桌前，捧着第八本《银河英雄传说》，面色通红，神情悲戚无法自拔。  
“她怎么了？”  
借此机会，王分水也长叹一声。  
“她正看到杨威利死了。”  
王分水的妈妈同情地点点头。  
她邀请赵纳维留下吃饭，对方谢绝了，继续一副无可奈何痛心疾首的样子说要回去赶稿。她把书放回去，穿上鞋子就滚，连招呼都没来得及打就轻轻掩上房门。  
第二个可能的对象，又因为一些莫名其妙的固执告吹了。

赵纳维一回家就脱光衣服冲进浴室。  
妆全部花了。浮粉出油比熬了三天夜还亮。  
这都能亲上来？她摇摇头，把妆容和痕迹都卸掉。洗干净手取掉隐形眼镜，然后打开莲蓬头。  
她以为她可以像往常一样靠洗澡洗去一天的燥热和疲惫，吃完饭来根烟，边跟粉丝唠嗑边摸（gan）鱼（gao）。这只是人生的一个小波折，和往常没有任何区别。

赵纳维裹着干发帽躺在床上，一边听音乐一边不断刷新动态。  
稿子画不下去了，她已沦落到靠廉价的娱乐麻痹一时冲动的后果，试图在全世界人民情绪的汪洋大海里找寻一棵能够自我安慰的珊瑚。  
没有用。反而是所有的歌词都让自己中枪中得体无完肤。  
最后一丝希望都寄托在粉丝群里。她发了一条微博，立刻收到十几个粉丝关切的评论。然而没有人明就里，跳动的评论数背后是清一色浮皮潦草的“天涯何处无芳草”。  
她最终在烟雾缭绕中放弃博取关注。  
“可以忘了这件事吗？”  
真特么好笑。

算了，还是撸搞吧，不正好有个人想让她画个忧郁性格的人设吗。  
想到这里，赵纳维突然灵感上涌，情绪也高涨起来。她翻身下床，打开PS刷刷几笔定型。  
上色也意外地顺利，习惯的节奏逐渐回到身上。她拿着草稿私戳甲方，对方也表示非常满意。  
“太太快睡吧，我看您最近几天都在熬夜，还是身体重要啊。”  
快睡吧？！这才几点，怎么就……0：35？！  
我擦，我外卖还没吃呢！  
饥肠辘辘，口干舌燥，眼球干涩，颈椎麻木。再这么下去，自己怕是要不行了。  
赵纳维垂头丧气地倒向凉席。  
赵纳维戳开微信，调出和王分水的聊天界面不住回翻，开始从头到尾事无巨细地回忆所有琐碎至极的场景。他熬不下去，她长篇大论地安慰他；她心态崩了，他也长篇大论地进行心理分析，连外卖少了筷子都能发散开聊上半小时。  
当兴奋都被消解，过去的经历突然都清楚了。  
妈的，这叫什么朋友……我为什么会想着跟他做朋友！  
最后一次聊天记录停留在昨天的深夜。时间临近午夜，他邀请她第二天下午来家里打麻将，并让她别肝图别抽烟，直接上床睡觉。  
“好好好，晚安大兄弟。”  
那称呼真是欲盖弥彰啊。  
还做个屁的朋友！  
朋友还是恋人，很重要吗？我要向他表白！  
嗯……先看看现在几点了？  
0：56。  
赵纳维立刻按灭屏幕，关机关灯缩回床铺。  
算了。他大概已经睡了。我也得睡了，不打扰他了。

“哎，要是我能把追李别风的勇气用到追王分水身上该多好。我痛恨自己的软弱，痛恨自己——甚至根本不知道自己到底在痛什么，反正就是恨。”  
“第一次谈恋爱，我选错了人，最后我们不欢而散。我现在终于明白为什么人们总是习惯于待在原来的环境了，不管那环境多么糟糕——我就是太懒，怕麻烦，只想待在舒适区里不想出来。我不想再选错人了，可我根本不知道自己到底适合哪种人，所以宁愿用‘我不适合你’，用不存在的未来风险，在一开始就逃避。  
“其实李别风并没有错，是我太不现实了，非要征服一个性冷淡才觉得自己有魅力，这tm跟考不上清华就要死要活人生无望有啥区别……患得患失，不想付出，又不敢负责，非要在一棵树上吊死。工作也是，非要做点大事才觉得对得起那张破毕业证跟所谓辛苦多年的双手。看吧，现在辞了职，天天又穷又肝还想东想西，我什么时候才现实点啊。  
“哎。反正爱情也不是必需品，自我安慰真命天子不论怎么峰回路转，最终都会来到我身边。”  
“说起工作……我也想工作了。天天家里蹲都没几个人能说话，我迟早得烦死。  
“这次就放过老王吧，我的绝情已经让他够受伤了。  
“从现在起，我要做个勇气可嘉的人，想要啥就去争取，不要就算逑。不管你是卖菜大叔还是富二代，只要老子看上了，就一定要把你追到手！”  
连发三条仅姬友可见的朋友圈，加上催产素和催乳素的刺激，心力交瘁的赵纳维终于在午夜两点半沉沉睡去。

一个月后，赵纳维再次入职，成为一名平面设计师。

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道这个故事虽然有六千多字但读完肯定还是一脸懵逼……
> 
> 写完后觉得，这tm是薛定谔的炮。他们到底该不该打……爆头沉思。


End file.
